


A Lordling's Assistance

by Skyeec2



Series: The World of a Crow [7]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Gen, He just wants to help, Humour, Sephiroth's a little sweet heart here, and enjoys stabbing shoulders, baby seph takes no one's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Sephiroth is required to assist the most promising recruits, he forces Cloud to accompany him. Naturally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by @corrupted-spirit over on Tumblr  
> This was a fun, baby Seph is a cute.

Being dragged around by Sephiroth was not a new experience for Cloud, the younger silver-haired hunter had a habit of forcing the crow into situations that he  found uncomfortable for a type of moral support.

Cloud had found that it was far easier just to go along with the younger than fight him. Not that Cloud particularly minded acting as a support for the young hunter.

Sephiroth was currently leading him to the hunter’s training area; he had been asked by some of the elder hunters to work with the most promising apprentices. This was considered a great honour amongst the hunter’s guild, a recognition of their skills.

This was a big thing for the young teen, Cloud was genuinely happy for him.

The young hunter was chattering excitedly next to Cloud as they walked deeper into the area. Not saying anything important, just talking as a way to deal with his nerves.

Sephiroth had never been the best when it came to things like talking to other people, he tended to alienate and insult those he was speaking to far too easily, often without meaning to. This fact was only made worse around people close to his own age, which these apprentices would be if not a bit older.

A lot of people meeting Sephiroth for the first time would look down on him because of how young he looked, regardless of how hard he worked for his skills and position within the guild.

That was usually the point that the young hunter stabbed them with his sword, usually somewhere that would hurt, even with Yharnam blood treatment. He had a particular-fondness for shoulder wounds.

Sephiroth’s voice tapered off as they reached the door to the training area, nerves getting the better of the teen. Cloud settled his hand on Sephiroth’s back, providing a gentle reassurance to the hunter.

Sephiroth took a steadying breath, squaring his shoulders before opening the door and stepping through confidently.

He stopped short at the scene that unfolded before him.

Cloud peered into the room from behind Sephiroth’s shoulder, the kid was almost as taller than him and was still growing. Before the two of them were the two apprentices Sephiroth was being asked to work with, having a most bemusing agreement.

“Gen! Shut up!” The larger of the two nearly shouted, voice exasperated as he gripped his face in his hands. An axe was attached to his hip, the weapon looked worn but well cared for.

“ _My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I_?” Cloud recognised that voice, that was Genesis. He had never heard him speak like this, though that was to be expected as he had only ever watched him after hours in this very room.

He sounded… bright, cheerful and enthusiastic about what he was reciting. “ _All that awaits you is a somber morrow, No matter where the winds may blow_.” The redhead finished with a flourishing hand gesture, bowing to his friend and ignoring the other apprentice’s protests.

Sephiroth remained silent, frozen, in the entryway just staring at the two apprentices inside.

Cloud was aware that the teen didn’t know how to intrude on the conversation between the two apprentices so he decided to take the plunge for him.

“That’s a poem, right?” He saw the two jump and turn in their direction observing the different reactions between the two.

The larger apprentice’s skin paled when he saw Sephiroth, then lost all colour when he caught sight of Cloud. He froze completely where he stood, he might have even stopped breathing for a moment there. Cloud blamed it on the mask, the crow beak never failed to scare people.

Genesis’ reaction was entirely different, where the other paled, Genesis flushed. Colour rising to his cheeks in an embarrassed flush before he managed to straighten himself out. He relaxed at the sight of he and Sephiroth, his arms falling more naturally next to his sides.

“It’s only one of the most impressive pieces of literature of the century.” Genesis scoffed, quelling his embarrassment as he spoke. “Though, I don’t doubt that someone like you wouldn’t know it.”

Genesis’ callous tone caused the other apprentice to jump, turning towards Genesis with a panicked gaze. Sephiroth turned confused eyes to Cloud over his shoulder, Cloud merely shrugged in response.

Cloud returned his attention to Genesis, inclining his head slightly as he replied to the smaller apprentice’s words. “You’ll just have to introduce me to it later.” Cloud’s nonchalant tone caused everyone to stare at him momentarily.

He ignored them for the moment, instead pushing Sephiroth further into the room slightly; the ice was broken now Sephiroth merely needed to make a better impression than he had. Should be easy, he wasn’t the one wearing a crow mask.

Taking his cue, Sephiroth strode forward confidently. Flicking his gaze between the two apprentices, taking them both in as they gazed at him in kind. Both of their gazes paused momentarily on the long, thin blade attached to the younger’s hip.

Sephiroth cleared his throat and began to speak clearly, “My name is Sephiroth, I have been asked by your instructors to work with you.” His voice turned frigid and the hesitant bemused smile growing on the other apprentice’s face fell. “I will not accept any _misconducts_ while you are under my tutelage.”

Genesis’ face adopted a self-assured smile while the other’s face remained frozen in am unsure, grimace. If he didn’t change his attitude towards Sephiroth assisting them, he’d end up with the silver hunter’s sword through his shoulder.

Cloud moved into the shadows of the wall to watch the proceedings, a soft grin of his own hidden beneath the beak of his mask.

All he had to do now was watch and make sure Sephiroth didn’t kill either Genesis or the other. The elders wouldn’t be too happy with him if he managed to kill their most impressive hopefuls.

Settling more comfortably against the wall, he watched as Sephiroth began to fix the apprentices stances. This could take a great bit of time.

Luckily he had nowhere else to be for a while.


End file.
